Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD/Archiwum/2017
GTA CTW Witam, mam pytanie. Chciałbym napisać kilka artykułów dotyczących Przypadkowych przechodniów w Gta Chinatown Wars, ale: a) Czy nie będzie problem w tym, iż będą screeny z Gta CTW w wersji mobilnej? B) Czy jak nie będzie scenariusza (nie umiem robić) to będzie w porządku ? Z góry dzieki za odpowiedź. Dodawanie interwiki Możesz zrobić coś ze swoim botem? Ciągle dodaje niepoprawne interwiki do artykułu Mafia i nie mam pojęcia co zrobić, by wymusić na nim zaprzestanie tych niepotrzebnych edycji. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:05, lut 6, 2017 (UTC) :Nie ma sprawy. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:29, lut 6, 2017 (UTC) Re: Pojazdy z aktualizacji Ok, zajmę się tym. :) Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 14:17, lut 11, 2017 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Interwiki : Dyskusja prowadzona w całości u rozmówcy: Dyskusja użytkownika:Agerov Re: Pliki Hej zauważyłem że większość obrazów które wstawiłem zniknęła.Wstawiłem je ponieważ starsze obraze były z konsol starej genercji a moje z nowej.Dziękuje z uwagę co zrobić żeby nowe zdjęcia nie były usuwaneLexusiak78 (dyskusja) 20:00, lut 13, 2017 (UTC) Artworki mam pytanie.Czy jak skończe moją stronę w brudnopisie to dodasz artworki bo ja w tej sprawie jestem nieogarnięty. Lexusiak78 (dyskusja) 14:27, lut 15, 2017 (UTC) już rozumien nazewnictwo plików, ale mam pytanie.Czemu moje opisy i bronie na stronie Bronie w GTA V zostały usunięte? Re:Gra na giełdzie Witaj! Niszczenie m.in. ciężarówek wpływa w niewielkim stopniu na ceny akcji na giełdzie. Wiem to, ponieważ to był pierwszy sposób, z którego skorzystałem na początku mojej przygody z giełdą w GTA V. Gdy kupiłem akcje Loggera, którego wartość była na minusie, niszczyłem ciężarówki Pißwassera, dzięki czemu sprzedałem akcje Loggera na plusie. :) :) PS:Chciałbym się jeszcze Ciebie zapytać, czy mój szablon o klubach sportowych się nadaje do wprowadzenia go na główną, czy nie? :) Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 17:18, mar 14, 2017 (UTC)Cristiano16 :Niestety, bardziej przekonywującego dowodu nie mam. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 19:53, mar 14, 2017 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Usuwanie Spoko. Rutyna codzienności. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:23, mar 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Deklaracja Oczywiście, jak najbardziej zgadzam się na nadawanie administratorom flagi bota. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:38, mar 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Wandale Napisane jest w Piśmie: głodnych nakarmić. Nawet trolli. Ale OK :D Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:17, maj 28, 2017 (UTC) Filmy Chciałbym dowiedzieć się jak wygląda sprawa nazywania i opisywania przesłanych filmików z serwisu YouTube. Pytam o to, gdyż ostatnimi czasy na GTA Wiki zostały przesłane filmiki i nie wiem czy mogą one być tak nazwane i czy w ogóle nie powinny zostać usunięte i zastąpione np. szablonem YouTube. Liczę na szybką odpowiedź. Stuble (dyskusja) 10:37, lip 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Pliki No niestety ktoś tu nie potrafi czytać ze zrozumieniem i próbuje być złośliwym w sprawie, która nie była na stronie dyskusji poruszana ;) Lecz nie mówię, że nie mam swojego za uszami. Stuble (dyskusja) 12:53, paź 7, 2017 (UTC) : Przepraszam. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na godzinę dodania przez Ciebie wiadomości (interesujące jak jedna minuta dużo zmienia). Jak widzę po Twojej wypowiedzi zgadzamy się co do złej formy artykułu, więc dobrze zrobiłeś wsadzając go do Poczekalni. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:18, paź 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Migracja infoboksów Nigdy nie działamy od razu na używanych szablonach, a tworzymy szkice na specjalnej podstronie, którą potem można w łatwy sposób zatwierdzić (oczywiście za zgodą administracji). Jeśli jest taka możliwość to prosiłbym o publikowanie ostatecznych decyzji podjętych na IRCu w związku z tą migracją na wiki (choćby na mojej dyskusji). Stworzyłem pierwszy szkic infoboksu wraz z ostylowaniem, byś mógł zobaczyć różnicę. Starałem się jak najdokładniej odwzorować wygląd infoboksów, lecz jeszcze nie dodałem motywów do wszystkich gier. Daj mi znać co o tym sądzisz. Jeżeli obecny efekt będzie się Wam podobał, zacznę pracę nad pozostałymi infoboksami. – Luqgreg 20:04, paź 27, 2017 (UTC) :Szkice gotowe. Gdyby coś było z nimi nie tak, daj mi znać. – Luqgreg 14:57, lis 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Wyróżnione Brzmi dobrze. Będę dziś na 99,9% na IRC-u, obgadamy jak miałoby to wyglądać. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 11:54, lis 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Styl Dzięki, że mi o tym mówisz. Cały czas o tym zapominam, choć staram się pisać wszystko encyklopedycznie tak jak to tylko możliwe. Poza tym dzięki za miłe słowa choć jak sam pewnie wiesz i tak obecne dodawanie kilku artykułów tygodniowo nie jest szczytem moich możliwości ;) Stuble (dyskusja) 11:48, lis 11, 2017 (UTC) Propozycje do Wyróżnionych No i dałem ciała. Ostateczny termin do niedzieli, plox. Nie mam siły i czasu ni weny. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:33, lis 13, 2017 (UTC) Przepraszam Jak ściągnąć zdjęcia niektórych postaci? Dodałem stronę Postacie w GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, a do niektórych postaci brakuje zdjęć.Kintobor (dyskusja) 18:45, lis 19, 2017 (UTC)Kintobor : Bardzo dziękuję. Rozumiem.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:03, lis 19, 2017 (UTC)Kintobor Vandalism Hi PiotrekD. Just for letting you know. Could you please check to the contribs of this user. And take an action like a block if is needed? Kind regards. :-)--CλVλX 17:50, gru 13, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. You are very welcome. :-D--CλVλX 18:51, gru 13, 2017 (UTC) Kolejny wandal zaatakował Grand Theft Auto Wiki Nawet wysłał mi bezczelną wiadomość.Kintobor (dyskusja) 23:38, gru 27, 2017 (UTC)Kintobor